Felicia and Mathias's Crazy School Days
by Lukamegurinevocaloid
Summary: Felicia has a crush on Ludwig but doesnt know how to tell him but with the help from a Danish guy will her dream ever come true? Fem!ItalyxGermany and Fem!NorwayxDenmark
1. Election day

HI everyone Thanks for choosing to read Felicia and Mathias's Crazy School Days, Felicia and Germanys POV's are written by me and Mathias and Nora's POV are written by my friend. Btw we didn't know what Norway's human name was so if anyone knows please let me know so we can change it for now it's Nora! I know it's a little different but hopefully you'll enjoy this and get a kick out of it :P

* * *

><p>Felicia's POV<p>

It started out as any normal day for Felicia, learning to tie shows, from making a new pasta sauce but today something was different, the only thing she could think about was her best friend Ludwig!

_Veeee~ Ludwig is going to be at the student council meeting today I'll finally get to see him!_ She smiled at the thought of that. She and Ludwig have been Best Friends for a very long time so she felt comfortable around him personally. It's not like she didn't have any other friends like Francis, and Alfred but I'm sure you get it.

"_**Sorella**_, get down here now or you're not having leftover pasta for breakfast_!" _said Lovina

"_Veee~ Wait a minute, Sorella never makes breakfast!" _Felicia thought

Leaving that thought she ran across the house as fast as she could. It was good enough for her especially if pasta was the main dish.

"Veee~ I'm soo excited today, at school they are going to vote for president I hope Doitsu wins!" said Felicia while shoving pasta down her throat.

Lovina though wasn't too happy about this. That stupid Potato loving freak is all Felicia ever talked about, I mean why couldn't she talk about her and all the fun things they have done together. Hmph, Ludwig wouldn't have Lovina's vote at all not even if her sister tried to persuade her!

"Lovina are you ok?" Felicia said to her sister who was staring off into space

"Shut up Felicia! I was just thinking of how I'm going to ruin Ludwig's plans of becoming school president so no bugging me!"

Aww that's not very nice Ludwig needs as many votes as he can get! Anyways I'm going to leave I need to get there early this morning to help Doitsu out bye!" After that Felicia took off.

It took a little bit for Felicia to get to school but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was to make Ludwig happy he was her Best Friend after all. _Best Friend _she thought _Veeee~ Ludwig's probably popular with the girls to think of me as more than a friend, but I'm pretty to, I wonder if he'll notice my makeup_ The Italian thought as she headed straight to school

He waited and waited for Felicia to come, as it was almost time for him to practice his speech he was going to say in front of the whole class. Just then running through the door was Felicia, he smiled and greeted her as she Glomped him.

"Felicia" he said flustered "How many times do I have to tell you not to do this in public, people are going to get the wrong idea."

"Veeee~ what idea, and how come you don't want me to hug you do you not like me?" she said looking at Ludwig with sad puppy dog eyes

"It's not that I don't like you or anything Felicia, I just think that people will get the wrong idea and figure that were boyfriend and girlfriend or something."

Felicia stared down flushing a little bit while Ludwig turned his head doing the same.

"Anyway" he said "let me show you the speech I've working on."

Felicia gazed at him while saying his speech. He sure looked handsome standing up there with his broad looking shoulders with Muscles, and his attractive blue eyes. No one why she fell for him he was completely hot! Wait his eyes, just then she realized that he was staring at her

"Felicia, did you even listen to a word I said." he said staring into her eyes with his cheeks starting to redden a bit.

"Veeee~ Ludwig has really Attractive eyes." She said accidentally saying it out loud

JUST THEN the class bell rang for them to get going even though they both had the same class together which was gym. Felicia ran as fast as she could leaving Ludwig behind blushing really hard. She ran to the girl's locker room noticing that everyone was already changed, so she slipped her clothes off and put on her gym clothes and rushed into the class.

_Hmmmm I guess she can be really cute and sweet at times, wait what am I thinking she's only my friend_! Ludwig thought while rushing to gym. As soon as he go into the gym he noticed a Blond Spikey haired guy talking to Felicia, his heart tugged a little bit but not for long as he noticed he could see right through Felicia's shirt seeing her Frilly pink bra.

* * *

><p>Mathias's POV<p>

The sound of a faint beeping noise slowly grew louder. The Dane slowly woke up to see what was making the noise. He realized it was his alarm clock, Mathias jumped out of bed he was now late for school. He didn't really care for ever being on time but he wanted to see his friends again, getting dressed and grabbing his backpack and a slice of bread for breakfast Mathias turned off his alarm clock before he ran out the door and on his way to school. After a long walk finally arriving to school he wondered around the halls looking for his lockers to put his books away before Mathias went to the gym room it was his first class of the day. Heading down the hall way a colorful piece of paper caught his attention. The Dane went over to it to see what it was about. The paper was for the election that where coming up. Ludwig was running for president. The Dane continued to look at the paper before realizing he was still late. He ran to the gym class, kicking the doors open as hard as he could making a big scene to show ever one was there .laughing his way into the room he saw his friends and the angry French teacher Francis.

"Well look who finally showed up!" ,Mathias gave the gym teacher a sheepish smile "Heh , well at least I showed up" after his smart remark he went over to the boys locker room to change . Coming out the tall blond had his eyes set on a smaller Norwegian girl but was stopped by an Italian girl, her name was Felicia. Felicia was a nice girl and very enjoyable to hang around, They started to talk the conversation went well for the two.

* * *

><p>Soo how did you like it? Was it OOC or was it to Fluffy? Any Constructive Criticism would be alright so please review and fav plz! I don't know when the next chapter will be out depends on when I have time to write it!<p>

~Sorella means sister in italian


	2. Felicia

Yay for chapter 2 Enjoy!

Ludwig came over right away when he noticed Felicia's bra showing right through her shirt. He also noticed that the blond haired guy was looking right at it while Felicia had her eyes closed of course while the y were talking.

The Dane noticed Felicia's bra he blushed a little and laughed he didn't know what to say.

Ludwig then dashed out right in front of Felicia. She then became very confused when this happened.

"Hey Ludwig, why are you covering me from Mathias?" Ludwig kept on covering her

"Hello? You aren't answering my question veeee~"

Mathias took a step back when the German had dashed out in-between the two of them. The blond spiked haired guy crossed his arm.

"Hej! What was that all about" said Mathias

While all that Commotion was going on Nora got upset and glared at them. Her face turned light pink, then she turned her head, she couldn't bare the sight of them.

"Ludwig please stop covering me this is just getting awkward veee~"

Felicia then thought hey maybe I should just run the other way and so she did. As she escaped Ludwig fell down being that he was leaning on her while covering her. As soon as Ludwig fell Felicia ran back panicking and hoping that he was all right. Seeing that Felicia ran over to help Ludwig out Nora went over to her. Not wanting to cause a scene Nora tapped on the Italian girls shoulder to get her attention, she then whispered into Felicia's ear.

"You should change your shirt."

"veee~ what do you mean what's wrong with my shirt?" Felicia then looked down at her shirt to see what was wrong and noticed that her pink bra was completely see through.

_Ohhh that's why Ludwig was trying to cover me up _she thought _WAIT a minute that mean that he was looking at my chest_ Felicia blushed while thinking this. After Felicia helped Ludwig off the floor she whispered into his ear

"Thanks for covering me up back there!" They both blushed as this happened.

"OOOOK Class today we are going to do something a little different than what you would normally do in a gym class we are going to slow dance but before we start that I'm going to pick partners." Said Francis

Felicia looked over at Ludwig whom was attention to Francis

"Nora today you are going to be paired up with Ludwig." Francis said

_WHAT!_ Nora was surprised and upset that she didn't get paired up with Mathias. She sighed and went along with it she couldn't wait for class to be over.

Felicia and Mathias were paired with each other. They didn't mind much but Nora and Ludwig did not like the sight they were seeing. Felicia and Mathias hanging onto each other's arms were too much for them to take. Every chance they got one or the other would stare to see what they were doing over there. Then the music stopped Francis told them that class was over with. After class Mathias waited for Felicia outside the girl's locker room.

Mathias watched the people walk out of both the boys and girls locker rooms. He saw Nora pass by him; Mathias smiled and waved to her. Nora glared at him "IDIOT!" she said and walked off to her next class. Mathias was confused on why she would say that. Felicia came out of the locker room

"Hey Felicia, can I ask you something?" she nodded in agreement and he took her hand and walked off to somewhere more private.

"Do you think you can meet me at McDonalds after school?" the dance couldn't take no as an answer but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"Sure!" she said as they walked off together

Well everyone here's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed! Btw my friend and I wrote this whole chapter at McDonalds, we had a lot of fun writing this chapter together hopefully you liked it as much as we did. We will probably update weekly if not it means were probably busy! Until next time CIAO!


	3. Flowers And Lunch

Here is chapter 3 like I promised!

* * *

><p>Felicia and Mathais Paced into McDonalds, as soon as they came in they could smell the scent of the burgers right away. Felicia wasn't really a fan of American food. They walked up to the front to order some food, after they ordered their food they sat down at a rounded table<p>

"Hey Mathais do you think that Germany likes me?" Felicia said sheepishly looking down at the floor blushing

"I don't know maybe?" The Dane laid back with his feet spread out

"Veeee~ your no help, I really want to know if he likes me!"

Mathais munched on his food thinking of what to say to Felicia _I'm sure Ludwig likes her if that even more like he loves her _

"Hey I know what I can do to get him to notice me, I should get some tips from the Seventeen Magazines I've been seeing around!" she said cheerfully

"Hmm, I don't know you sure that type of stuff would help you out, Ludwig should like you for who you are not what a magazine says you should act like." He said looking into Felicia's shinning amber eyes

"Ohh wow thanks Mathais, but still it would be a little nice to maybe have some makeup tips and style tips!" she said willingly" veeee~I actually bought one before we even came here see this is what I was wanting to do!"

Mathias glanced at the picture she was showing him. It had this girl's head with a beautiful big pink flower pin with her hair in a bun with rose blush and some lip gloss. He smiled as she talked more and more of what styles she should do with her hair. _Wow Ludwig sure is a lucky man to have a beautiful girl really wanting to impress him, Of course now if Nora wanted to impress me wait she already impresses me _he smiled even more from the thought of her _but for some reason Nora seems like she's mad at me or something, I wonder why that would be?_

"Veeee~ are you even listening to me?" she said speaking in a cheerful voice

"Yes I am, In fact maybe you should go fix up for him right now I'll buy you the makeup and accessories the store is right across from here." He said beaming up at her maybe he was more excited for her than she was for herself.

Felicia and Mathais grabbed what they thought would look the best and then Felicia put it all together. When she came out of the bathroom Mathais couldn't believe what he saw.(Yes she did this in a bathroom don't ask why)

"Veeee~ how do I look?"

"You look nice Ludwig will love this!" Mathias thought _well I hope he does he'd be pretty dumb if he didn't!_

"Ok guess lets head to the cafeteria so you can show Ludwig"

"Ok!" she said as they walked of heading towards the school

* * *

><p>Ludwig was waiting patiently at the table for Felicia he felt a little lonely, and for some reason he had a feeling she wasn't coming. He looked at Alfred's table but didn't figure she'd be there since she wasn't part of their group. For some reason he felt someone was staring at him. He looked back only to see nothing there. <em>That's weird<em> he thought _I swear I felt someone behind me_. All of a sudden he saw a familiar face a really annoying albino with red piercing eyes starring right at him from across the table where the So Called "Bad Touch trio**" **normally sat.

"Hey Bruder whatz up?" The Albino said in a ridiculously loud voice for everyone to hear. He came over to Ludwig's Table

_Ohh gott _not_ Gilbert again_. Ludwig thought

"Hey little bro you're not answering my question!"

"Um…yes?"

" Kesesese" " Thinking about your little girlfriend again? Ohhh I get it thinking about-" Before Gilbert could say anymore Ludwig got up from his table, and ran as fast as he could, pushing Gilbert down.

"Just shut up already, you're the most annoying bruder on earth!" Seeing this as an opportunity to embarrass his little brother, Gilbert said "Oh my gosh, I didn't know that my little brother could pick a fight with the awesome me!" Before Ludwig could say anymore, Gilbert had already punched him in the face.

"What the hell?" Ludwig got up getting ready to punch his annoying brother in the face when suddenly, Felicia got in front of Ludwig. "What are you doing?" "I was just…uh…" Gilbert smirked "He was to chicken to tell everyone that he likes you, and wants him for himself." Francis put in "Ohonhon, or you could be friends with benefits."

"What are you taking about? We are only friends! "Ludwig said shouting on top of his lungs. Felicia heard what he said and was shocked. Felicia thought to herself _If only he thought of me the same way I like him, I knew it of course doesn't like me he likes somebody else_. Felicia started to cry, then ran away. Mathais chased after her.

"Wait no Felicia I didn't mean-" Ludwig regretted what he just said starring at his beautiful looking friend running away from him _Stupid Bruder_ he thought _Why do you have to ruin my life!_

* * *

><p>Wow poor Felicia and Also Gilbert why do you have to be so mean?Btw my sister helped me with the Ludwig and Gilbert scene lol Until next time Ciao!Also Please Read and Review makes me motivated to write more!<p> 


	4. BEWARE!

Thank you everyone for the reviews and favs! I really appreciate it and I'll try to update my chapters whenever I'm not busy.

* * *

><p>Lunch was almost over; it was almost time to go to class. Ludwig sat there, grumbling to himself <em>stupid bruder, always having to get in the way of things. Felicia, I don't know why you were crying, but I am sorry. <em>As Ludwig was thinking to himself, he felt someone behind him. No it wasn't his brother, but a teacher. "Ludwig! How dare you punch a student at lunch! Go to the principal! Now!" He didn't know why, but he felt kind of relived to exit the lunch room. He walked into the front office, asked if the principal was there. "Yes he will be right with you."

"Ok you can come in." Ludwig walked into the principal's office and sat down on the chair. "Ludwig, why would you punch your brother in the face?"

"Mrs. Arlovskaya I…I…uh… I didn't punch him in the face. He punched me!"Ludwig said trying not to sound scared.

"Well, I hope you're not lying because, you know what I would do to boys who lie to me." She put on a evil face. Ludwig sat up strait, starting to sweat. "Uh…Well I'm not lying to you, I would say that you could talk to Gilbert…maybe."

"Hmm…maybe I should. Ok Ludwig, your dismissed."

Ludwig went out of the principal's office, figuring that he probably would be late his next class. _I forgot to ask for a pass_. After Ludwig got a pass, he went to his classroom. When he opened the door he froze in his spot. "Gilbert for president!" "Gilbert for president!" "Gilbert for president!" The science classroom was crowded around Gilbert.

"Guys Guys I don't know, Ludwig was running for school president before me."

"Awww!" "You should do it!"

"Ya you probably would get more votes anyway!"

"Veee~ Well isn't it against the rules to enter when it's today?" Said Felicia slightly confused

For a minute everyone was quiet. "Ya, it would be at an unfair advantage to Ludwig." Said Mathias. "Kesesese~, well I guess we have to see." Then, after everyone settled down the teacher started "For today's lesson we will be pairing up with the person sitting next to you." Ludwig looked were Felicia was sitting. _Oh ya I forgot_, _Mathias sat next to her when we changed seats._

"Hey Ludwig."

"Hmm? Oh hey Nora, So…what are we working on here?"

"We are going to do a lab, pay more attention gosh." Nora said sounding irritated

"Wow, what's wrong with you all I asked was what we were doing."Ludwig sat back in his chair and looked over to see Felicia and Mathias having a great time together _should I be jealous? No, that would be stupid why should I be jealous of them working together their only friends._

"Ludwig? Ludwig?" said the teacher interfering with his thought

Ludwig was too deep into his thoughts to even realize that the teacher was calling roll *(wow a little late to be taking attendance oh well lol)

The class laughed. The teacher sighed "I guess he isn't here." Said Gilbert.

"Huh? Ahh…No! I'm here." The teacher didn't hear him and continued taking role. After she was done, she let the class work together.

"Ok class you know what to do so go into your group's and start working." The teacher then went into the back room to get the supplies.

_Wait who am I partners with, everyone seems like they already have a partner _everyone but Nora of course who had her head down starring at the lab paper. _Oh great I have to be partners with this jerk of course._

"Ummm…Nora do you want to be partners-"

"ya sure" she said before he could even finish talking

The teacher came back from the supply room

"Ok class here's the supplies so get to work."

Everyone then gathered to table were the supplies were at. Ludwig waited until everyone was out of the way. Ludwig and Nora went to their station; Nora took a quick glance over at Mathais _looks like he's having a great time with that Idiot Italian girl. What's so good about her anyways?_

Felicia thought everything was going well, especially since Mathais helped out. "Veee~ hey Mathais! Isn't this fun?"

"Ya, I guess we make a pretty good team don't we?"

"I guess so." Felicia was still thinking about Ludwig, suddenly the bell rang. Felicia told Mathais she would be talking to Ludwig if he needed anything. Then, Felicia ran over to Ludwig. "Veee~ hi Ludwig. Did you have fun today?" Ludwig glanced at Felicia, surprised because he thought that she still was mad at him. "Oh, uh, it was fun." Felicia looked at Ludwig. "Ludwig, you look sad, is something wrong?"

"Ah…Oh, don't worry its nothing." Trying not to sound sad, Ludwig smiled at Felicia. "I'm just…ah…a little stressed. Ja, that's all."

While Ludwig and Felicia were talking in the hallway, Ludwig saw a shadow behind him. Before he could react, Ludwig suddenly got pushed. He fell down, landing on Felicia. "Kesesese~." Prussia took out his camera, taking a picture of the scene. Ludwig was on top of Felicia, trying to comprehend what just happened.

All of a sudden, people were crowded around them, taking pictures. "Bruder, I didn't know you like Felicia that much!" Prussia grinned taking pictures as well

As Ludwig got up, everyone ran as fast as they could not wanting the wrath of Ludwig the hallway went completely silent until he heard a scream so loud he was almost deaf.

"AHHHHHHH!" Gilbert looked like he was going to die. "Well now what do we have here**. **Mrs. Arlovskaya was standing there, with an evil aura spreading around her. **"I shall take care of this bad student gladly**" Ludwig was scared for his life. "LUDWIG! HELP ME!" Ludwig was frozen in place, watching his brother getting dragged from the scene. _Well at least it's not me, that Idiot got what he deserved._ _Crap! I forgot about Felicia!_

"Lud…Ludwig?" Felicia was just getting up, her head hurting like a pile of bricks just slammed into her.

"Ahhh… I'm so sorry Felicia I didn't mean-"

"veee~ its ok Ludwig." She said smiling a dazzling smile. Ludwig blushed _she always has the most beautiful smiles, doesn't she_. Ludwig noticed that Felicia was limping a little, even though the Italian tried to persuade him that nothing was wrong he didn't believe her and picked her up Bridal style. _Why did I just do that? _They arrived to the nurse's office seeing a short blond haired girl.

"Ohh Felicia are you ok?" she said with curiosity, Ludwig placed Felicia on the bed and sat next to her as the blond haired girl came over to examine her.

"hmmmm can you move your leg for me please?" said the nurse waiting cautiously for her to move her leg. Felicia moved her leg and let out a painful squeal.

"Owwww that hurt!" the nurse figured that she would need Crutches and a bandage "Here take these, but make sure you go to the doctors ok?"

Felicia and Ludwig went out of the nurse's office heading on to their next class. Since Ludwig didn't have the next class with her he just helped her carry her stuff to the next class. Art was Felicia's favorite subject and since it was the last class of the day, she knew she'd be able to go to the doctors soon.

* * *

><p>Authors notes: Mrs .Arlovskaya is Belarus I had a hard time finding her last name. Anyways Read and Review because they make me happy, and that means I write more! Untill next time! CIAO!<p> 


End file.
